mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
One Bad Apple/Gallery
Prologue The barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to find what to wear S3E4.png Applejack opens door S3E4.png Applejack 'It's not like it's the harvest day parade' S3E4.png Applejack 'We're just going to the train station' S3E4.png Applejack doesn't approve S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Too casual' S3E4.png Apple Bloom with shades on S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin isn't gonna care whatcha wearing' S3E4.png Applejack 'Just pick something!' S3E4.png Babs Seed comes into Ponyville Babs Seed becomes a bully Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|Look at those nice eyes behind those glasses. Babs Seed.jpg|What? S03E04 Babs pouting.png|Somepony's feeling down. CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silverspoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Babs Seed looking like something is wrong S3E4.jpg|Is somethin' wrong with my hair? CMC about to gasp S3E4.png Babs Seed malicious grin S3E4.png|When I smile like this, everypony understands who I really am. Babs Seed looking at the fake pumpkin S3E4.png Pumpkin rolling down the hill S3E4.png Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara S3E04.png|Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara The Babs Seed song Apple Bloom's shadow S3E4.png Scootaloo's head sticking out S3E4.png 2 heads sticking out the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png Apple bloom sneaks out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png Babs Seed slams the door S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png CMC at the table while Babs Seed dashes toward them S3E4.png CMC looking at something S3E4.png Babs Seed spins the table of milkshakes S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC walking out the door S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png Babs Seed about to spit out seeds S3E4.png CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png Big seed spit out S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png CMC running from babs SE3Ep4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png Diamon Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png Close-up to Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|Cloud Kicker is the newest companion, it would seem. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png|That's it! I know that you cheated on Derpy, you petty Time Turner! CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png CMC watching a movie S3E4.png Babs Seed holo S3E4.jpg|Babs Seed song Season 3 Episode 4 cinema CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png Babs Seed drinks out of a movie character S3E4.png CMC reading a book S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png Apple Bloom's piggy head sticking out S3E4.png Babs Seed attacks while Sweetie Belle sings S3E4.png CMC in 3 seperate columns S3E4.png 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png Babs Seed jumps on a puddle S3E4.png CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png Babs Seed shaking an apple tree S3E4.png CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png CMC running to the barn S3E4.png Planning their payback The parade Dr Whooves Parade Scene S3E4.png|During the parade, Time Turner is dressed as a pear. Saving Babs Seed Apology Electing Babs Seed as a new Crusader Leaving Ponyville Promotional Material One Bad Apple sticker.png|A sticker of an image from the episode from GetGlue Category:Season 3 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders